Sleeping Bella Rose
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: A simple fairy tale of romance, magic, and that tricky spinning wheel. Twi/Sleeping Beauty crossover. This is no child's story kids!


_A/N: This was inspired by Nachos4Children, preread and beta'd by Nachos4Children... Hell, this is for Nachos4Children. Love ya babe! ;-)_

_This is half-Disney, half-Perrault's version of Sleeping Beauty. And half mine. One and a half of a story! I'm great at math._

_Disclaimer: I'm not SM, I'm not Disney, I'm not Perrault. I'm just me, poking a little fun at our childhood fantasies. _

_**Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a king and a queen who desperately longed for a child. They sought the guidance from a local midwife, who gave them a bag of herbs and a book, which she told them not to open until they were alone in their bedchamber.**_

_**The book was a magical book, full of many pictures that made the queen blush and the king curious. But after taking the herbs and trying the fifth page of the book, the queen found out that she was with child. They were filled with joy. **_

_**The entire kingdom celebrated with the king and queen as Princess Bella Rose was born, and those from the neighboring kindgom came to celebrate as well. The two monarchs hoped for their kingdoms to be united one day, and decided that Prince Edward, who was but five years old, would be betrothed to Princess Bella Rose. **_

_**One evening, as Princess Bella Rose was sleeping in her cradle, three fairies came to bestow gifts upon the beloved infant. Alice, Angela, and Esme were the kindest and gentlest fairies in all the land, and as they peered into Princess Bella Rose's cradle, Alice, the tiniest of the fairies, asked the king and queen if they might bestow gifts upon the baby, and they consented.**_

_**"Dearest little baby," Alice cooed, her little wings fluttering quickly as she hovered over the cradle, "I bestow upon you the gift of beauty, to know how to accessorize and dress with taste and elegance and..."**_

_**"Alice, too much," Angela gently reminded her, and so Alice cast the spell with a wave her wand. Angela began her incantation next. "Tiny baby Bella Rose, the gift I give to thee is that of grace."**_

_**"Angela, you always get that one wrong!" Alice hissed in Angela's ear. **_

_**"I've been practicing," Angela promised, and cast her spell over the crib.**_

_**Esme was the last to raise her wand, but before she could utter a single word, a great gust of wind burst into the great room. **_

_**Victoria the Terrible swept into the room with a giant ball of fire curling around her like waves. Her wild hair flowed around her head like Medusa,**__**and her cackling laugh was just as wicked. She was terribly angry for not being invited to the celebration of the child, you see, and she wanted to take her revenge on the king and queen, to see that she wasn't forgotten again.**_

_**"Well, what have we here?" Victoria purred, flowing through the room as the queen grabbed Bella Rose into her arms, as the three fairies and the king stood protectively in front of her. "Such a splendid gathering, I wonder why I wasn't invited."**_

_**Alice's tiny wings beat fast as she fluttered towards Victoria, a determined and fierce look in her face. "You're not welcome here**__**,**__** Victoria, leave now!"**_

_**Victoria let out another vicious bout of laughter, and the air crackled with lightning. "Before I go, let me also give the child a gift."**_

_**"No!" everyone gasped in unison, but they were powerless to stop Victoria, looking so beautiful**__**,**__** yet terrible before them. **_

_**"Bella Rose shall become beautiful and perhaps graceful someday, but hear me now. Before she turns to the age of sixteen, she shall prick her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."**_

_**The fairies rushed Victoria in anger, but she had already vanished in a cloud of smoke. **_

_**"I still have one last gift to give, though I cannot undo Victoria's evil spell," Esme reminded everyone, and she stood before the queen, holding Bella Rose in her arms, and raised her wand. "Bella Rose will grow beautiful, graceful, and strong. If ye shall prick your finger, lest that evil witch trick you, sleep ye shall fall into, not death. Only true love's kiss shall awaken thee."**_

_**Still, the king and queen anguished over the fate of their child. And so the king ordered all of the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be destroyed. Those who made their trade off of those spinning wheels rioted, keeping their wheels in secret. The king and queen had no idea what to do, until Alice, Angela and Esme came to them and made an offer.**_

_**"We shall give up our magic, and take Bella Rose deep into the forest, and raise her as a peasant. Victoria will never find her, she will be safe with us."**_

_**And so the king and queen agreed, and let their only precious child steal away into the night with the three fairies. **_

_**For the next fifteen years, Alice, Angela**__**,**__** and Esme raised Bella Rose as their own. It wasn't easy living as mortals, and often they missed their magic, but Bella Rose grew to be a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long and glossy, a dark brown that curled at the ends, to match her big brown eyes, pale skin and lips full and red as her second name. She was sweet, but despite the gift Angela had bestowed upon her, she was not as graceful as she might have been. Yet she was a joy to raise, and Alice, Angela, and Esme loved every moment watching the girl grow from a baby, to a child, to a beautiful young woman. **_

_**Bella Rose liked to spend her time in the woods, singing to herself and dreaming about the day that she would fall in love. She created stories in her head, dreaming of royalty and hunters and farmers, wondering which one would steal her heart and take her innocence. For if it was just one thing on Bella Rose's mind, it was just that- of love. Of intimacy. She'd never experienced it, of course, nor had she seen it firsthand. But she had heard of her three maiden aunts speak of it in hushed whispers, and she dreamed of feeling it. Aunt Alice always told the best stories, of a warlock named Jasper who had stolen her heart... and something she called her flower... when she was but a young lass. Bella Rose longed for the day when someone would hold her close and love her, keep her warm in her bed at night.**_

_**And so time passed, peacefully and pleasantly. But all good things must come to an end.**_

_**On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, the three fairies decided to tell Bella Rose about who she truly was. There was sadness in their hearts, for they had grown to love Bella Rose as their own, and weren't ready to give up their precious Bella Rose. When Bella Rose returned to the cottage that afternoon, her arms full of freshly cut flowers, Alice, Angela, and Esme asked her to sit, and all was revealed to Bella Rose. The princess was in shock, and quite unwilling to leave her "maiden aunts**__**,**__**" for they had cared for her for such a long time, but she knew deep in her heart she had to return to the castle.**_

_**They made the long journey that night, so as to arrive at the castle by her sixteenth birthday. The journey was long and arduous, the night growing damp and windy as each mile passed. It was unpleasant, and the foursome stopped often to allow Bella Rose to catch her breath.**_

_**After hours in the dark forest, the four emerged from the woods with a sigh of relief. The three fairies, now fluttering along with their wings, and Bella Rose stopped in a tiny village just a few miles from the castle. A hunched over old woman in a black cape invited the quartet into her hovel, waving a crooked finger to them. Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste at the old woman's cloak, but they all followed the old woman into the hut, happy to find rest and a warm hearth to sit by. **_

_**"Come out of the rain, my dears," she cackled, seating them in front of plates of fresh fruit, warm bread, and smelly hunks of cheese. "Here, warm yourselves by the fire."**_

_**The three fairies were suspcious of this friendly stranger, but just like Bella Rose, they ate mouthfuls of food and grew sleepy. **_

_**Bella Rose watched the old woman in fascination. She had never spent time with anyone but the three fairies, for she was not allowed to speak with strangers. There had been one afternoon, when she was alone in the woods, when a handsome man on a horse had rode by quickly, never stopping, and she had felt something funny in her stomach as she looked at him, but otherwise, she had never seen another soul**__**,**__** save**__** for**__** the three sweet fairies. **_

_**The old woman caught her looking and gave her a yellowed, toothy smile. Bella Rose looked away, and ate another bite of bread. **_

_**"My dear, what are you doing traveling so late in the rain?" the old woman asked. Remembering the three fairies warnings, Bella Rose simply answered, "We are traveling to celebrate the Princess' return."**_

_**The old woman grimaced, but it quickly melted back into a smile. "Come my child, I wish to show you something."**_

_**The three fairies slept in their chairs as Bella Rose followed the old woman into the next room. "This is my trade, child; I make cloth." The room was filled with rich fabrics, soft to the touch, and Bella Rose looked with her wide doe eyes. **_

_**"These are beautiful," she gasped.**_

_**"Would you like to see how they are made?" the old woman asked, and gestured into the darkest corner of the room, where there sat a large spinning wheel.**_

_**"Can I try?" Bella Rose asked, for she was always curious. **_

_**"Of course, of course," the old woman cooed, and guided Bella Rose to the wooden machine. "It works better if you study it first, touch every surface..."**_

_**The fairies awoke with a start in the next room, rushing to see where Bella Rose had gone, for they knew in that instant that dark magic was about to take place. As they fell in a rush into the next room, they no longer saw the old woman, but Victoria, tall, beautiful and terrible in front of them, a triumphant smile on her face. **_

_**"You're too late!" she cried, and lightening struck and thunder clapped outside. The three fairies cried when they saw their beloved princess sprawled across the floor. Even in death, she was the most beautiful and graceful woman the world had ever known.**_

_**And yet... **_

_**"Victoria, you have forgotten one thing," Esme said defiantly. "She is not yet dead, she is but asleep!"**_

_**Victoria was outwitted and cried out in anger, thrashing out at the fairies, who deflected her evil magic. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as the three fairies rushed to the side of Bella Rose to tend to their beautiful princess.**_

_**"We shall take her to the castle, and let her sleep there," Angela decided after the three had dried their tears. **_

_**"The king and queen mustn't find out!" Alice cried.**_

_**"We'll put them to sleep too, for as long as it takes her True Love to find her," Esme wisely concluded, and so it was thus.**_

_**For one hundred years, the castle and its inhabitants slept under the Good Fairies spells, and they stayed as youthful and as healthy as they had been a century before. **_

_**Prince Emmett was riding through the land, bored with his life in the kingdom nearby. He was the great great grandson of Prince Edward, who had moved on after Princess Bella Rose never appeared in his kingdom to marry him. Prince Emmett saw a castle that was covered in vines and thorny bushes, uncared for, but still magnificent in size. **_

_**Prince Emmett was a lusty and vital man who often sought danger and adventure to lessen the boredom of royal life. He didn't want to do the royal song and dance as King Carlisle, his father, wanted him to do. He wanted to live life fully... and he wanted a woman to share it with. **_

_**As he rode to the castle on his noble steed, he drew his magnificent sword. And if you say he's compensating for something... no, he was not. He dismounted his charger and used the thick, heavy blade to slice through one hundred years of neglected, twisted weeds. **_

_**The castle was dusty and echoed when he called out in greeting. It was after a few moments he saw the first sleeping person, and fought the urge to run. Instead, he followed that same urge that had brought him to enter the castle, climbing up the long, winding stairs towards the tallest tower in the castle.**_

_**At the room at the top of the tower, Prince Emmett found a sunlit room and a large, plush bed. In the very center of the bed, slept the most beautiful woman Emmett had ever seen in his entire life. Her lips were slightly parted, and red as if they'd just been kissed, which the prince was sorely tempted to try. **_

_**He knelt before her and gave into temptation. His lips brushed against hers lightly, and before he knew it, her lips were moving against his, her arms winding around his neck. The kiss which had begun as chaste, soon moved to passionate, her tongue sliding into his mouth eagerly. **_

_**This was the kiss, and not only the kiss to awaken her from her slumber, but the kiss to awaken her body, to unveil everything she had been waiting for for so long. And his body was awakening too, in very similar ways. He climbed onto the bed with her, dropping his sword to get closer.**_

_**Bella Rose looked up at Emmett with shining, alert, and lustful eyes. He was big and strong, just as she'd always dreamed (and she had spent a lot of time dreaming lately), and his blue eyes were kind and jovial, though dark at the moment. "How did you find me, dear sir?" she gasped. **_

_**"I'm Prince Emmett, I don't even know how I found you, but now that I have... What is your name m'lady?"**_

_**"I'm Princess Bella Rose," she blushed, as his body against hers was doing marvelous things to her. "And it is a pleasure to meet you."**_

_**"The pleasure's all mine," Emmett grinned, and Bella Rose nearly gasped at his brilliant smile and dimples. "And about to be yours..."**_

_**"Are... are you going to take my flower?" Bella Rose asked, unsure of exactly what that meant, but knowing if anyone was going to take her flower, she wanted Emmett to be the one to do it. **_

_**"Yes, I am Princess. It would be an honor to receive your flower."**__**Bella Rose's heart slammed hard in her breast. What she'd been dreaming of for so long was about to become real... **_

_**And so it was that Prince Emmett took Princess Bella Rose's flower. It hurt, but only for a moment, and then there was nothing but the sweet pleasure of their bodies connecting together, the missing piece of Bella Rose's life fitting deeply inside her. The prince and princess made love over and over, bodies writhing, fully awakening at each other's touch. Even without the fairies, the magic was palpable, especially when Emmett was able to find the source of all power and magic inside a woman, making her see the stars.**_

_**"Emmett, this feels so good!" Bella Rose cried as her body tightened around his. "How have I lived life without this?"**_

_**"You weren't truly living my dear," he groaned, biting at her swan neck. "Only my kiss and my body can make you truly alive."**_

_**"Ohhh yes!" she agreed, rolling on top of him and riding him like he rode his stallion. **_

_**They had all but forgotten that the rest of the castle had woken up as well, so when Bella Rose's ladies maid came into the chamber and gasped in shock as her Princess sat upon a handsome gentleman's face hours later, naked as the day she was born. The ladies maid screamed, and the prince and princess had to cease their exploration. They emerged from the bedchamber to greet her parents, the king and queen who felt quite well rested after one hundred years.**_

_**Thanks to the ladies maid's gossipy mouth, the news spread of Princess Bella Rose and Prince Emmett. They were married just days later, as their fathers did not approve of the union already being consummated over and over and over again, but the two were so in love and lust that they didn't mind. **_

_**And so, in heavenly, aroused and frantic bliss, the two lived happily ever after. **_


End file.
